SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 2
Contains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. Page: 01 - (02) - 03 Minor Characters: [Click Here] ↔↔★☀★↔↔ ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. ☀ - Team Leader Currency Lien [Click Here] Lien (pronounced Lee-in) is a type of currency used in Remnant. It is unknown if this is a universally-used currency, or if it only has worth within the kingdom of Vale. List of the Retrieval team from the World of Ninja ---- Database Information 2 - 1 Other Ninjas from the World of Ninja Sakura Haruno Extra Status # Role: Smartest Girl, # Nicknamed: Forehead Girl, Billboard Brow (by Ino) # Clan: # Appearance: * wears a red qipao dress - at various times either with or without short sleeves - that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # ???? Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # SPAS-12 Shotgun (12 gauge shells) Tenten To be added... Reminded: Heavy and Explosive Weapons Ino Yamanaka To be added... Noted: single handgun (a Beretta 92FS Brigadier Inox with custom grips; 9mm – stated from Angel Beats'; Yuri's gun) and Bullpup Assault Rifle with a sniper scope (an FAMAS G2: Sniper – 5.56x45mm; 30 rounds STANAG) = Team HRNS = Hinata Hyuga - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status # Role: Hyuga Heiress # Nicknamed: # Clan: Hyuga # Appearance: * has dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features - traits that she inherited from her mother. She is usually seen with a shy expression, especially when she is around Naruto. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently (in the anime, her eyes have a tinge of lavender). * In Part I, her hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. After earning her genin rank, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Byakugan ★ # Gentle Fist ★ # Palm Heel Strike - an paralyzed palm Strike # Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms # Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms # Water Needles # Gentle Step - Twin Lion Fists Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Crossbow; Neji Hyuga - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status # Role: Hyuga Prodigy # Nicknamed: # Clan: Hyuga # Appearance: Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Gentle Fist ★ # Rotation (Kaiten) ★ # Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms # Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Sniper Rifle (Bolt-action and Iron-Sight) - Mauser M-98 (375 H&H Magnum) Shino Aburame - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status # Role: Tracker-nin and # Nicknamed: # Clan: Aburame # Appearance: = he wore a similar outfit to the one he does now in Part II except his jacket then was of a light grey colour. Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, the latter of which has only been shown in the anime. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. he has been shown wearing his signature round and dark glasses. Even Hinata, his team-mate, did not know what his eyes truly looked like. However, for a brief moment, Shino's eye profile was shown. Shino seems to have somewhat narrow dark eyes that point near the end. Techniques # Human Cocoon Technique (Anime only) # Insect Clone Technique # Insect Jamming Technique # Insect Jar Technique (Anime only) # Iron Mountain Leaning/Iron Tackle (Anime only) - After creating an insect clone, Shino and the clone run towards the opponent and simply tackle them. The force of this attack is strong enough to send the target flying away from them. # Manipulated Shuriken Technique (Anime only) # Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique (Kikaichū) Weapons #Parasite Insects (Kikaichū) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # SMGs; Rock Lee - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status # Role: Taijutsu Expert # Nicknamed: Bushy-brow # Clan: # Appearance: = has shiny black hair, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows; as a result, Naruto calls him "Centipede Brows" (ゲジマユ, Gejimayu, English TV: ''Bushy Brows). his hair is now in a bowl-cut style; he wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers, covering a set of stitches on his hands that were caused by his rigorous training. Techniques # Leaf Whirlwind ★ # Great Whirlwind # Dynamic Entry # Strong Fist ★ # Dancing Shadow Leaf # Primary Lotus # Hidden Lotus (while in 5th Gate), # Eight Gates ★ ( ! ) # Drunken Fist ( ! ) Weapons *Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) * Wire Strings * Pair of Tripartite Nunchaku(s); Nunchuks; Foh To and Yulaw with forest green with orange accents - Refer to the Movie actor, Jackie Chan (in Thunderbolt 1995) and Jet Li (in The One, 2001). # Foh To - Black with green accent and orange lines - An Energy/Earth-based elemental weapon # Yulaw - white with the same green accents and orange linings as Foh To - An Fire/Ice-based elemental weapon = Team KAIT (Cait) = Temari - Team KAIT (Cait) '''Extra Status' # Role: Wind-user # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * wore a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu # Cyclone Scythe Jutsu # Weapon(s) * Giant Folding Fan * Machine Pistol (A Calico M110 - .22 LR) (Discard and Reconstructed) * Desert Weasel – Temari’s custom triple barreled wrist blaster, launches of variant of elements with three types of firing mode: Needle Launcher, Machine Gun, and Spray Gun. ~Element Dust~ # Fire – Creates streams of flames like a Flamethrower. # Wind – With .22 LR Bullets, since this projectile didn’t bother the wind pushes the bullet on a different angle; its 50 rounds. Considered a 100% accuracy. # Ice – Creates shards of Icicle like Projectiles. # Earth – With wind combine creates sandstorm. # Lightning – Its non-lethal allows to tases a single target. Think Black Widow’s Wrist Blaster from Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Kankuro - Team KAIT (Cait) E'xtra Status' # Role: Puppet User # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * wore a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden (Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot) # Chakra Threads # Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Firing (Anime only) # Puppet Master Jutsu (Puppet Technique) # Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles Weapon(s) * Windchester 1892 "Mare's Leg * Katar - Eremes Katar; Black Desert - The twin blades have a black lacquered metal finish. A nylon rope-wrapped handle gives it a secure grip. A black nylon sheath houses the blade. Puppets: * Crow (Karasu) Weapon(s) # Several poison-coated projectiles such as kunai (wrapped with paper bomb(s)) or senbon. # Smoke bombs launchers in the arms in order to blind its opponents. The smokescreens can be made up of poisonous gas to serve a secondary purpose. # A blade that unfolds from its abdomen (in Part II). # Hidden scythe blades on his torso. # Hidden wrist knives. # Hidden giant, poisoned needle in its mouth. # Large blades on the joints of his arms, legs and head, used during the Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot # Any of its body parts are detachable for separate attacks. # Apparently has some kind of recording device on its eyes, as Kankurō used it during the written test of the Chūnin Exams to record the other candidates' answers. # A special flight mechanism that enables it to manoeuvre high into the air where it could bomb targets from above.(Video games only) Dust/Upgrade Arsenals # Green (Wind) wrist knives # Kunai wrapped Explosive tags in its mouth. # Razor-sharp Red (Fire) Dust Homing Crystalline projectiles in its arms – refer to the Needler/Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher From Halo * Kuroari (Black Ant) Weapon(s): # Hidden serrated-blades in each segment of its arms. # A barrel like stomach to capture opponents, this can execute attacks like Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot, Black Secret Technique Machine Two Shot and Black Secret Technique — Machine Triple Shot. # All body parts are detachable for separate attacks.(Anime only) # Needle launchers in the arms.(Anime only) # Two scythes in its torso.(Movie only) Dust Arsenals # Red (Fire) Hidden Serrated blades in each segment of its arms. # Razor-sharp Yellow (Lightning/Thunder) Dust Crystalline homing projectiles in its arms – refer to the Needler/Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher From Halo * Salamander (Soon) = * - New Puppet = Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru - Team KAIT (Cait) To be added... Reminded: # Scorpion Vz.61 with a dot sight and remodeled into wrist mounted SMG. - Combination of wrist mounted bolter from Warhammer 40k; Lukas Alexander's weapon and War Machine's wrist mounted FN 2000 assault rifle from Iron Man 2, and also retractable claws. Or maybe Vermillion Mars - RWBY Fan-Weapon by Pyrsin7. Chouji Akimichi - Team KAIT (Cait) E'xtra Status' # Role: Akimichi Heir # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * donned a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt (white in the anime), with the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side. In Part II, Chōji sports a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs, having the same kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on the front. Techniques * Transformation Jutsu * Clone Jutsu * Substitute Jutsu * Expansion Jutsu The user can freely alter their size at will when using this technique, and can use it for an extensive period of time. A common application of the techniques gives the user a very round appearance by mostly increasing the size of the abdominal section, which is done in order to use the Human Bullet Tank technique. Other, more common applications increase the size of the entire body, turning the user into a giant. Human Boulder - A threatening taijutsu trick that converts the user's large frame into a destructive weapon. The user first uses Multi-Size Technique to make themselves into a human-sized ball, then they tuck in their limbs and use chakra to propel themselves into a powerful roll. Its effective use of weight and the force of rotation make for an even greater lethality than appearances would let on, enough to pulverise someone's hand with but a mere touch. It is difficult for the user to turn in this form. This technique has the added effect of plugging up the user's ears. # Human Boulder # Spiky Human Boulder # Watery Human Boulder * Partial Expansion Jutsu * Super Expansion Jutsu - Allows to turn into a Giant Size # Chubby Dive Weapon(s) * MK221 Tactical Shotgun with an 8 round magazine. Its default form lacks a stock but can later be upgraded with one as an attachment. It also features the underslung launcher from the Pulse Rifle that can fire either incendiary shells, fragmentation grenades or electromagnetic shotgun slugs, the latter of which acts as an oversized stun gun. Automatic shotgun and attached with a underslung launcher for launches grenades with a greater firepower of explosives * Axe-Sword - Centurion - Refer to Lexaeus's Skyspitter, and Donald's Centurion from KH series. * Three Colored Pills (Secret Triple Treat) Remainded: Had Lexaeus' Skysplitter Axe Sword or Donald's Centurion Database Information 2 - 2 Kakashi Hatake Extra Status # Role: Jonin Instructor of Squad 7, # Nicknamed: Copy-cal, # Clan: # Appearance: * Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Lightning Cutter - a powerful version of chidori. # Summoning: Dogs # Weapons #White Chakra Saber (His father's tanto) #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Tanto (temporary) Iruka Umino Extra Status # Role: Academy Instructor # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. * As a genin, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt.619 In the anime, it was shown that while he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, he wore a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, that sash denoting he was a guardian and a jacket with a fur collar. He also had his trench knives with him at that point. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Silent Weapon; PSS Silent Pistol # Suppressed SMG; M7S - 5x23mm M443 Caseless FMJ/.197 caliber Asuma Sarutobi Extra Status # Role: Jonin Instructor of Squad 10, # Nicknamed: # Clan: Sarutobi # Appearance: * Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. * As a genin, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt.619 In the anime, it was shown that while he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, he wore a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, that sash denoting he was a guardian and a jacket with a fur collar. He also had his trench knives with him at that point. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Fire Style: Burning Ash # Flying Swallow # Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike # Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu # Wind Style: Jade Hurricane Weapons #Chakra Blades - Trench Knive(s) # Shuriken(s) # Kunai(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tags) Kurenai Yuuhi Extra Status # Role: Genjutsu Mistress # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Gentle Fist Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Kodachi (Temporary) Database Information 3 - Atlas and Mistral Season 3 prepared. Reference Page: 01 - (02) - 03